Pete!
by Heavensdarkrosechild
Summary: Need a lift? This is all cute fluff! Read it and your day may just improve. Anybody else think about the ferret?
1. Which one?

He skitters across the floor searching.

He straightens and looks about him sniffing the air, hunting.

Ah! There it was! The beautiful sweet smell of cookies!

He scampers faster, not wanting to miss out on the wonderful treat.

Ah ha!

The plate of cookies sits on the end table and she sits beside them.

He is torn between the treats and his love. He pauses swaying. He makes a decision and heads towards her shiny curls. He taps her leg and sits back waiting; she turns another page in her book. He nudges her harder in irritation. She glances at him and laughs in delight.

"Come out to say hi?" her voice rolls softly.

He pulls himself up on to the couch and climbs into her lap. She lowers the book and continues to watch him with a genuine smile on her face. He sticks his nose into her book and pushes it hard.

"Hey!" she says lightly swatting him "What did we say about books?"

He turns his head back to look at her in a petulant manner and she rolls her eyes.

He climbs onto her shoulder and burrows himself in her curls then sneaks onto the back of the couch and runs to the cookies.

"Pete! You naughty boy!" she says trying her hardest to sound serious but he can still hear the smile in her voice. He swipes a cookie from the plate.

"What is it with the two of you and your obsession with cookies? They're not even that good compared to some desserts."

He looks at her indignantly and affronted as if she had just insulted his mother but the look doesn't last long as he turns back to his cookie.

"You only get one" she warns, "I'm serious this time" she said firmly.

He finishes his cookie, looks at her to make sure she's absorbed in her book, and turns slowly back to the cookies. Just as he's about to snatch one up and run her voice freezes his movement, "Pete…" she says admonishing him as she continues to look at her book. He shifts contemplating if he'll have enough time and distance to snatch one and run.

"Don't even think about it" she advises.

He decides against his plan of action and scampers to her side.

"Good choice" she says dryly.

In revenge he climbs on her shoulder and rubs himself around her neck, where he knows she's extremely ticklish.

"Pete!"

He burrows himself in her curls once again.

"Pete!" she exclaims exasperated.

"What?!" a voice rumbles.

He feels her tense.

"I…I forgot" she mumbles to the voice.

He peeks his head out from beneath her curls and peers at the new comer.

"Nice hair, Myka" the voice says and he burrows hurriedly back in her curls.

She snorts and opens her mouth to reply but is interrupted

"Ooo, Cookies!" the voice says excitedly

He shifts at the word and comes out from his hiding place.

She chuckles dryly "What is it about cookies…" she ponders amused.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Huggles!

Writing this made me all warm and fuzzy inside. I hope it brightens your day!

R&R to increase the feeling to critical mass!


	2. Escaping

He slides the bolt on his cage back and pauses to listen.

She doesn't like it when he gets out. He doesn't know why it upsets her, it's fun to explore.

He tries to listen to her, he really does, but it gets so boring lying in the cage all day. She has the sparkly cookie lady take him out when she's going to be gone for a long time but it's still more fun to explore and play on his own.

She's home now, he knows.

She was sad. She came into the room earlier and woke him up to cuddle. She never wakes him up when he's sleeping, he gets cranky. The last time she woke him he peed in her shoes as revenge.

He waddles to the door and stares at the doorknob. The knob moves slowly, the bolt slides back, and the door clicks open.

Freedom!

He scrabbles at the door until he can squeeze through the opening.

He cautiously pokes his head out the door and looks both ways.

The coast is clear.

He bounds into the hallway and sits back on his hind legs sniffing the air hoping to catch the scent of cookies. He is sadly disappointed but he can hear the voices downstairs and this intrigues him.

He does his round of the upper level and is satisfied that nothing has moved and that there is nothing new that is of interest. He scurries quickly by the excitable man's door. He had explored in that room before. It was messy and smelly, he had enjoyed that sort of environment but she changed that, though she couldn't alter his need to hoard objects, especially slippers.

He slinkies down the stairs and into the hall gravitating towards the voices. He quickens his slow lope, reaches the doorway, and peeps around the corner into the kitchen. She's sitting at the table with excitable man. He hears the crinkle of plastic and a bag falls to the floor. He darts toward the bag excitedly.

Crinkles! Waha!

He dives into the bag happily and she shouts in surprise.

"Pete!"

"What?!" the excitable man jumps.

"You'r- That's" she sputters "Don't be such a pig! Dumping your trash on the ground" she glares.

"The ferret likes it" excitable man remarks spotting him.

"That's because he's an animal like you!" comes her snarky reply.

He pauses in his play with the bag and cocks his head at her. He doesn't like that tone, she had that tone the last time he hoarded her fuzzy pink slippers. He can't tell if she's mad at him, the stupid man, or if she's even really mad.

Stupid man chuckles "What does that make you? We are partners after all."

"A zookeeper" she mutters but smiles

"You know you love animals" excitable man says cheekily.

She sighs, turns away from excitable man and bends down to pick him up but he runs up her arm instead and twines himself around her neck. He snuffles her ear and she laughs. It's better when she's happy.

"Stop playing with your toy and pick up your packing material, Pete" she says.

Excitable man huffs and picks up the crinkly bag.

He chitters, stupid man shouldn't touch the toy.

He turns to her in protest and she rubs his chin affectionately. He doesn't mind so much anymore. Stupid man can have the crinkly bag because he has her and no one else can, she better than any dumb toy.

::::::::::::::::::

I kno slinkies is not a descriptive word but that's how I imagined him moving, like a slinky so I made it up…DEAL WITH IT!

And yes he opened the door with his mind or his eyes or whatever b/c I think a ferret that came out of a previously empty kettle would have powers especially one from the warehouse! Perhaps it was a wish for the door to open he is after all a wishing ferret or at least that's how he came into existence.


	3. Pink Fuzzies

He melded into the shadows and waited, frozen and listening.

Confident that no one is approaching he darts into the light then back into the concealing shadows.

He thankfully reabsorbs their shifting dark cloak of protection. He feels invisible.

A creak freezes him in mid step.

He pauses and waits, breathing a sigh of relief when no other sounds are emitted

His plan is still in effect

He creeps from the darkness and blinks rapidly

He's made it

Scampering, he spots a cloth ladder and scrabbles his way up the sheer cliff of brown wood

He reaches the top

Baha! Piece of Cake!

He slinks between the different knic knacks adorning the dresser and reaches the end

Now to open the thing called a closet

He stared intently at the handle-less contraption and cocks his head in confusion

Perhaps he should reach through the strange reflective pond

He shakes his head, no. She always pushes hers.

He gazes intently at the reflective door and it creaks hopefully then stops

He continues to gaze at the door and it slides rapidly and much too quickly.

BANG!

He ducks his head in fright and hunkers down.

When her scent doesn't come billowing into the room and her angry voice doesn't descend upon his small ears he relaxes.

Now on with the mission

She'd hidden the fuzzy treasure from him

He'd seen her put it in the thing called a closet.

He loved his fuzzy treasures

…soft fuzzy pink treasures…

He yearns for them

He scampers backwards then launches himself into a flying leap from the dresser

And he begins to fall, his heart drops and his stomach rises

And then he is grasping and clinging to one of the shirts much like a gecko clinging to a tree.

He retains his focus as he begins to slip

The shirt swings wildly as he grapples upwards toward a shelf

He searches quickly,

Ruffling, snuffling and rifling ensue

He finds a few interesting things but he doesn't spend long, he wants his Fuzzies.

SQUEE!

He found them!

They were at the bottom of a neatly stacked pile of shoes

He tried to pull the sweet fuzziness from beneath the shoes but there wasn't enough room for him to maneuver

The best option would be to…

PlunkPlunkPlunkThumpPlunk…thump

Push them all off

Now he just had to get down

He leans precariously over the edge, grasps at a jacket, and swings down

Unfortunately the pendulum movement sends the jacket falling and down he goes

Oof!

Luckily the jacket cushions his fall

He pops up; the sleeve of the jacket is resting on his head

He shakes it off and bounds happily to the fuzzy pinkness peaking beneath the pile of fallen shoes

He grabs and pulls loosening the first slipper from the shoe mountain

He gingerly takes the escaped slipper into his mouth and moves towards the door, the slipper blocking his sight

He bulldozes clumsily into a bedpost and begins ping ponging off the furniture

He looks very much inebriated

He finally bangs into his cage and heaves the slipper inside.

"Myka!" shouts the stupid man

He ducks in panic and digs his blanket over the slipper then burrows himself with it.

"It's impolite to shout!" she calls

"Your stupid ferret stole my slippers, AGAIN!" he shouted

"The fuzzy pink ones, Pete?" she said mocking

"…yes" stupid man grumbled

"And he isn't stupid. It's in his nature. Why in the world he insists on hoarding slippers, I'll never understand…just like I can't understand why YOU have fuzzy pink slippers"

"I'm comfortable in my masculinity" he says indignant

"More like you femininity" she mutters and heads towards her room

"He needs to stop stealing them" stupid man whines

"The name ferret is derived from the latin furonem, which means 'thief' "

"Thank you dictionary woman"

"I hid them all the way on the top shelf of your closet. I wonder how he got them?, scratch that, How did he even know where they were?" she murmurs, interest coloring her voice.

They enter into her room and he hunkers down beneath his blanket protectively wrapping around the slipper.

She removes the blanket and stupid man reaches for the Fuzzy

He bares his teeth at stupid man and growls

"Hey now, none of that mister" she reprimands

He looks at her apologetic and whimpers, he likes the fuzzy

Stupid man sighs, "Let him have it"

"Are you sure Pete?" she asks surprised and hesitant

"Yeah, he likes them a lot more than I do and he'll actual use 'em"

"I thought you were comfortable in your masculinity" she teases

Nice man grins, "No, more like my Aunt Mildred is color blind and insisted the slippers were blue"

She laughs.

:::::::::::::::::::::

So?!?!? Fluffy cute enough to I get an award? Lol

FUZZY PINK FLUFFY SLIPPERS…MINE!


	4. Wrong one!

He peers around the doorway and scans the room until he spots what he is looking for.

There she is.

She sits curled up at the end of the couch completely absorbed in a file.

It's time to play a game.

He creeps quietly into the room, moving slowly so she won't detect the movement.

He is stealthy.

He is sneaky.

But the closer he gets the harder it is not to jiggle with excitement.

As he reaches the couch and looms above her a wild chittering bursts through the quite room. A body of fur explodes from her hair. It flings itself towards him and lands on his shirt.

Ahhhh!

He peddles backwards in surprise and his arms pin wheel as he tries to keep his balance.

The stupid fur ball skitters up his shirt and onto his head chattering angrily.

Thump!

His butt hits the hard floor with bruising force

He shakes his head in a daze and yelps when the hairball digs its claws into his scalp.

She looms over him with her hands on her hips glaring down at him accusingly

He smiles sheepishly.

The stupid ferret bounces up and down on his head, squeaking again.

She bursts into giggles unable to suppress her mirth any longer.

Warmth fills him as he watches her laugh so freely.

This may not have been what he had planned but at least they had made her smile.

She gently takes the outraged ferret from his head then gives him a hand up.

"You've got quite the bodyguard there" he smiles.

"You weren't much of an opponent" she smirks referring to his graceful landing.

"Hey! The hairball surprised me. I would have gotten you good" he pouts

She rolls her eyes, "Pete, I could hear you the minute you stepped foot in the hallway."

"Na aw" he says petulantly

"Yes, Yes I could" she says

"No way" He loves it when they bicker

"Yes"

He loves that little furrow in her brow; he is the only one who can cause it, "No"

"Ugh! You are such a child!"

"No. I'm not" he says trying but failing to hide his grin

"Oh yeah! Than what were you doing attempting to sneak up on me?"

"Testing your skills"

Her eyes roll heaven ward once again, "Sure"

A stray piece of hair falls in front of her face and she blows at it.

The strand of hair just returns and he reaches out pushing it back, captivated by her eyes.

She stares back at him as his hand brushes her cheek

HISS!

They both jump.

The stupid ferret just hissed at him.

"Pete!" she says

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" he exclaims

"…yeah…sorry" she mutters, blushing "My mom sent me a box of cookies. I saved you some" she says, changing the subject.

"Cookies!" he shouts and bolts for her room with the ferret, having forgiven Pete's transgressions, riding on his shoulder.

:::::::::::::

Ok so what'd ya think of this round?!?!

Fluffy butternauts enough for ya!?


	5. Midnight Interruptions and Snacks

TapTapTap

He grunts in irritation and shifts

She continues to tap away and he huffs

TapTapTapTapTap

That's IT!

He hauls himself from the warm cocoon of comfort and bliss

He bumbles his way across the bed and rubs himself against her forearm trying to entice her away from the incessant drumming of the keyboard

She declines his invitation by feigning ignorance to his presence

With outrage and vengeance he flops himself across the offending object, lying lazily across her hands and keyboard

"No Pete." She says with exasperation

She picks him up and plops him on the opposite side of the bed and returns to her intense contemplation of the screen.

He ambles quietly back to her and her busy fingers and lounges across her hands determinedly

She sighs in irritation, "Pete. Stop it"

She sets him once again on the opposite side of the bed.

Time for a different tactic.

He lunges for the irritating and offending fingers pouncing upon them quite ferociously hoping to chase them from their incessant tap tap Tapping

"Aaaah!" she screams in surprise

He continues to chase the offending appendages till they retreat

"Pete!" she yells

"You called?" cookie man said sticking his head around the doorway

She jumps and grasps him in her hand and he squeaks in protest

"Take him." She says proffering him up to cookie man

"I'm not a pet sitter" cookie man protests but takes him from her hand nonetheless

"Go get your midnight cookies" she spits

"Come on buddy" cookie man says, places him on his shoulder, and away from her offended figure

"What'd ya do pee in her shoes again? Or is she PMSing" cookie man mutters

"I heard that!" she yells

"Ears like a freakin' bat" cookie man mumbles

Cookie man lumbers down the stairs quickly, eager to get to the cookies

They reach the kitchen cookie man sets him on the table and gets out two plates and the tub of cookies

"Leena baked these fresh just this afternoon" cookie man says looking at him

He squeaks; cookie man is taking too long with the cookies

Cookie man laughs, places the delectable treat before him, and he begins to scarf if down.

They finish their midnight snack and trudge back up stairs

"Someone came to say he's sorry for whatever it was he-" cookie man begins as they peek around the doorway, "Or not" he finishes with an endearing smile.

Cookie man puts his finger to his lips and then walks quietly into the room

She's asleep.

The offending object is sitting haphazardly on her lap ready to fall.

Gentle man quietly takes the laptop, saves her work, and shuts it down

He tenderly lays her back and tucks her in.

Gentle man takes him from the shoulder, he feels light as a feather, and places him next to her.

"You protect her" gentle man whispers

He snuggles into her side and watches as gentle man brushes a stray curl from her face

She sighs contently

Gentle man turns off the light and tip toes to the door

"Goodnight My" Gentle man whispers

"Mmmm" she says

He likes when she's happy and content, Gentle man makes her that ways…sometimes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Sorry it took so long to get this out! Hope you like it! Review and give me some suggestions on what you'd like to see!!! :)

Fluffy bunny trots :)


	6. Stow Away

Thump! Thud!

He is jarred quiet rudely from his midday nap and thrown from his snug position.

He tumbles wildly about much like and ill used ragdoll and comes to an abrupt stop shaking his head in a daze

Her muffled voice floats to his tiny ears and he burrows, hiding as a precaution.

"I know you're hungry Pete" she says and he can hear her exasperation, "You've only mentioned it five hundred times since the moment we got on the plane! I even gave you my complimentary peanuts and half of my snacks just to shut you up!"

"The peanuts just made me hungrier." Says stupid man

Stupid man knows that upsetting her is bad but he does it anyways

"I told you to bring snacks. Every time we get on a plane you go on an eating binge. I warned you. And what did you say, 'No no I'll be fine. It's too much of a hassle to have a carry on.'" she says attempting to imitate stupid man's voice.

"What was that?"

"An imitation of you"

"That was supposed to be me? Don't quit your day job."

He hears the thunk as she hits stupid man.

"Ow! Why do you always have to hit me?"

"You're lucky it was only once. I could barely refrain from punching you on the plane as you drove me up the wall with your pestering."

"I would have had the air marshal arrest you for abusing a government official" silly man teased.

"Ugh"

"…I'm hungry"

He can hear silly mans grin

"You are hardly starved Pete…In fact I'm sure you can stand to lose a few pounds" she quips

"Oww, ugh, a knife to the heart. Let's stop and grab a quickie, just something from a drive thru" he begs

"You know I don't eat that stuff.........fine" she huffs

The rest of their conversation drifts from his mind as gentle swaying lulls him to sleep

Thunk!

He is jostled from his peaceful sleep as a car door slams shut. His nest is all lumpy making him uncomfortable. He shifts about, nosing and scratching, to adjust the clothes.

Scritch Scritch

His nails scrap against plastic and he freezes

"Pete, did you hear that?" she inquires

"Hear what?"

"…nothing…"

He relaxes, the danger of discovery has passed, and he is lulled to sleep once again

For what feels like the hundredth time that day he is woken by being jounced about.

Perhaps next time he should find a better mode of transportation

Ziiiip

He burrows quickly and hears her sigh.

He breathes in the fresh air and his whiskers twitch, the air is sweet...

Chocolate chip cookies with peanut butter and brown sugar topping…with a hint of vanilla!

He pops up like a jack in the box.

She screams and he scampers away startled.

"Myka!" cookie man yells

She puts a hand over her heart in shock, she can't seem to speak.

She moves towards the door to assure cookie man that she is okay.

Cookie man throws open the door, the sugary smell of cookies assaults a twitching nose and he darts towards the portal of freedom to search for cookies.

He zips in front of her moving feet and she squeaks as she tries to avoid stepping on him.

He watches as she trips and falls into Pete man's arms.

Pete man catches her and pulls her flush against his body.

She gasps and they stand entwined

Pete man gently brushes wild curls from her face and she blushes.

Pete man grasps her hips, "You okay?" asks softly searching her eyes

"Yeah…the ferret" she says pulling away from Pete man's arms and they both stare at him.

His nose prevails over his worry for her. Pete man has her and will keep her safe.

Wibble Wobble Wibble Wobble. He quickly slinkies towards the smell in anticipation.

"Where is he going?" Pete man asks

She and Pete man look at one another for a moment

"Cookies!" they exclaim and dart after him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That was for Redrosepet (it's not exactly what ya asked for but I hope you liked it *blushes*) and Fabafey I used the word WIBBLE *giggle* just for you

Really if you guys have requests or ideas shout it out!

Hope you enjoyed today's installment

Give me fluffy bunny awards and tell me about your fluffy experience by clicking review.

You can tell me about nonfluffy experience too O_0


	7. Silkyness

Please excuse all mistakes this was posted special for someone who really needed a lift :)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ugh! He was bored.

There was nothing to do. He'd done his rounds earlier today and there was nothing interesting out there.

He ran about her room spastically.

He loves when he loses traction and slides about.

Shwup!

He slips on the slick wood floor and slides beneath her bed.

Ooooo!

So soft and silky and slippery.

He's found that thing she was looking for yesterday

She called it undergarment

He paws it loving the way it felt.

He noses at it and rolls around on it, obsessing over it.

He stands up abruptly and takes it gently into his mouth.

He has to take it and hide it

If she found it she'd take it from him

He slinks to the door and stares at it.

Pink! The bolt slides back and the door pops open.

He sticks his head out the door, sniffs and listens intently

He can't get caught

Positive that no one is around he darts out the door.

Thunk! Umph!

He trips over the undergarment and scrabbles to get back up.

He searches wildly about the room

Where could he put his precious undergarment that she would never find it.

Ah ha! She never goes into Pete man's room.

He runs the rest of the way careful not to trip and his silky undergarment

He stares at Pete man's door and it opens with a squeak

He darts in and weaves through various articles of clothing and files littering the floor

He digs his nails into the bed spread and climbs up on to bed to get a better view of the disaster area.

Where could he hide his precious?

He places the article gently on the bed and noses it around.

Creak! Squeak!

Uh oh, some one was coming!

He freezes, what was he going to do?

He sits possessively on his precious as Pete man's door opens

"Ah!" Pete man yells startled

"Uh…what you doin' buddy?"

He cocks his head to the side and stares at Pete man.

"Whatcha got there?" Stupid man asks reaching for his precious.

He squeaks in out rage and nips at Stupid man's fingers

"Gaaa! MYKA!" he yells snatching back his hand, "Your rabid ferret is in my room trying to bite me!"

Uh O, Stupid man was calling her. She was not going to be happy with him

As much as he liked the precious, he more disliked when she was mad.

He darts off the bed and out of the room. Perhaps if he is not there she will blame stupid man instead.

He disappears into her room and under his blanket in his cage and listens as she makes her way up the stairs.

"What?!" she calls in shock

"Your stupid ferret just tried to bite me" stupid man accuses

"What did you do to him, Pete?" she asks exasperated

"Me? Why do you assume it was me? He was the one sitting on my bed messing with some clothes."

"Ugh! Look at this mess Pete! It's a pig sty." she says in disgust

"Look he was messing with this- O my, really Myka? If you wanted me you didn't have to have your ferret convince me." he teases

"What?!"

"I'm flattered really. And you even picked one the color of my eyes"

"What? Pete what are you blathering about?"

"Ya know, I didn't even know you owned such…interesting wear"

"Pete, If you don't tell me what your talking about right-" she warned "O MY GOD. HAND THAT OVER RIGHT NOW!" she screechs

He has a feeling that cookies wont be on the menu for a long long time.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Hope you enjoyed! And if anyone else ever needs a lift shout out to me and I'll try my best to brighten your crappy day...or life depending on who your are lol

Huggles!!!! Review my impromptu attempt!


	8. Bath Time

It has become a habit to observe her movements.

He listens to her humming and watches her loves her humming, it's smooth and soothing.

She sways over to her dresser and grabs the purple bottle.

He cocks his head in interest.

When she brings the purple bottle to the preening room she doesn't come out for a long time. He wonders what she does in the preening room for such a lengthy amount of time.

He doesn't have anything better to do and his curiosity is growing. She heads to the door and he decides to follow her.

He trails behind her discreetly as she exits the room. He is careful to keep his nails from scratching against the floor.

She enters the preening room and he slithers in after her darting beneath a discarded towel.

She bends over the big porcelain tub, sets the purple bottle down on the ledge, and turns the shiny knob thingies on the big tub.

Water gushes from the faucet and he shudders. He doesn't like when she preens him in the little porcelain tub.

She tips the purple bottle, mutters, puts it back down, and leaves the room.

He cautiously tip toes out from beneath the towel and approaches the big tub.

He stands on his hind legs to get a better view into the bath and is fascinated to see a strange foam in the water.

He inches towards the purple bottle, noses it, and skitters back in panic as it tips and falls on its side.

He inches back and watches in fascination as pretty pearly liquid escapes from the top and pours slowly into the water.

He sneezes violently as a heavy sweet smell tickles his nose.

Peering into the tub and he is startled to see the fluffy foam is growing larger. Strange rainbowy circular things are rising in the water.

He loves fluffiness and this white stuff seems like perfection.

Footsteps alert him to her presence and he wiggles back beneath the towel.

She mutters some choice explatives and rights the bottle.

The strange fluffy whiteness and sparkly spheres have perked his curiosity and he wants to know what they are.

As she enters the room he decides he wants to know and prepares to make his presence known.

Just as he worms free of the towel she drops her robe on him and he is left in darkness. He hears her slip into the water as he tries to wiggle out from beneath the robe prison.

He frees himself and she submerges herself in the water and fluffiness.

He waits by the side of the tub for her to reappear so he can ask about the strangeness in the water.

When she doesn't reappear quickly he begins to chitter in panic.

The white fluffiness has eaten her! He must save her.

He clamps his front paws on the side of the tub and tries to pull himself up. His nails scrabble frantically against the porcelain, trying to gain purchase on the slick sides only to slide off.

He swipes frantically at the evil whiteness and it pops and some sticks to his paws.

She bursts back up startling him.

He chitters at her angrily. He was so frightened that the whiteness had eaten her.

Why would she be so stupid, getting caught by the evil fluff?

She screams and he back pedals in panic.

"Myka?!" Pete man yells

"I'm okay…Everything is alright" she replies catching her breath

"Did you see yourself in the mirror?" Idiot man jokes and she snorts

He squeaks angrily at them for being so stupid, the white stuff still had the rest of her trapped.

"Is that your ferret?"

"Yeah"

The door opens, "Why do you torture him with baths when he doesn't-"

"PETE!"

"Oh Uh! I thought you were giving him…uh" Pete man turns red.

Pete man can change colors.

He cocks his head to the side distracted by this new development, no longer worried that the strange fluff is hurting her. Pete man would have saved her by now if the fluff was dangerous.

He moves back to the tub and pokes his head in the fluff then sneezes and shakes his head as it sticks to his fur. He backs up then approaches cautiously looking at her.

The two are distracted by his antics.

"He's never seen bubbles before." She laughs and brings out her hand scooping up bits of fluff. Bubbles she called them.

He scrabbles at her hand and bubbles float to the floor and others pop.

He likes these…bubbles, they are fun.

He wants more.

He scrabbles to get into the big tub. Perhaps bathes are not such a bad thing after all.

They laugh at his curiosity and fascination.

"Rubba dub dub three ferrets in a tub" jokes Pete man

"Hey! You better not be calling me a ferret"

"Never and that would require three bodies in the tub" says Pete man

Pete man turns red again and she sinks lower into the tub.

"I'll just be going now..."

"Can you take bath tub ferret with you?"

Pete man nods and picks him up

"And Pete…thank you…for checking on me" she says as Pete man leaves the preening room.

"Always." He replies

This time she turns red.

He wonders again how they change colors.

:::::::::::::::::

O_0 Boo!

So what did you think? Sorry it took so long!

Hope I could brighten more days :)

Request welcome…really! (I'm getting there on your request Redrosepet)

Oh and reviews ;)


	9. Illegal Booty

"Claudia why is your shirt moving?"

He pokes his head up and out of Pretty girl's shirt, Sneaky Fat Man's voice usually indicates food.

"Claudia! I don't want that thing wandering in the warehouse." Fat Man barks.

"Oh come on, Artie" Pretty girl whines and scratches his head "The ferret has a name."

"Why is that _thing _in my warehouse?"

"_His _name is Pete. You sent Pete and Myka to Israel. Just the flight to get there takes two days and the poor little guy cant sit cooped up in his cage all that time." Pretty girl defends looking down at him, that is his cue to look cute and pathetic.  
He tilts his head sadly to the side and makes big eyes at Fat Man.

"He can and he will" Sneaky fat man says firmly ignoring the pathetic looks.

Pretty Girl gives a sad face and pouts.

"This is not a zoo, Claudia." reprimands Fat Man.

"Could've fooled me" Pretty girl mutters

"Coulda, Shoulda, Woulda"

"Nice try Artie Farty but that saying doesn't work in this case"

"I'm the boss and I say it does."

Pretty Girls gives a sly smile, "Well seeing as I can't return to the B & B without transpo I'm going to need your keys"

"Oh No. You are not getting the keys to my baby."

"Ew. That just sounds so wrong." Pretty Girls says scrunching her face, "Come on hand 'em over. You want the ferret gone…"

"Absolutely not . That beast is not getting anywhere near my leather seats!"

"Then I guess he stays" Pretty Girl says happily.

Sneaky Fat Man mutters to himself and Pretty Girl cups a hand to her ear

"What's that old man. I can't hear you." Pretty Girl Mocks, "Stop talking to yourself. People might think your crazy…actually it's too late for that."

"He stays with you at all times" Fat Man grumbles

"Got it Chief" Pretty Girl mock salutes and marches out of the office with a satisfied smile. He clings to her shoulder in excitement.

"And no trying out or playing with any of the artifacts Claudia" Sneaky Fat man calls.

"Always such a kill joy" Pretty Girl mutters to him and caresses his head, he chirps in agreement.

"You better not make me regret this." Pretty Girl warns

He looks at her innocently.

"Ha! Don't try that look on me. I invented that look." Pretty Girl says tickling his chin.

"Besides if you misbehave I'll disorganize Myka's room and blame it on you."

They both shudder and he hunkers down on her shoulder.

()()()()()()(~*~*~)()()()()(~()~)()()()()(~*~*~)()()()()(~()~)()()()()(~*~*~)()()()()

"Lunch time!" Pretty Girl calls

He pops up from the shelf he was exploring. She grabs him and swings him about dancing.

They scamper to the office and Pretty Girl gets out her lunch. Sneaky Fat Man is no where insight.

She picks him up and puts him on the table.

"Shhhh. Don't tell Artie, He'd have a cow if he saw you on the table."

She splits off pieces of her sandwich and gives him some.

"Oh Shoot. Mustard!" she says and leaves the room

The sandwich is nice but what he really wants is cookies. He tips over her lunch bag and is disappointed to find pudding.

He knows Sneaky Fat Man has to have a stash of cookies around somewhere.

Clambering down off the table he sniffs about the room.

Mmmm.  
He can smell something sweet and chocolaty by Fat Mans desk.

He searches and his nose leads him to a candy bar taped beneath Sneaky Man's desk.  
It smells good but he really wants cookie. He sniffs the air again and detects a hint of sugary goodness.

He follows his twitching nose to a filing cabinet. He stares at the bottom drawer and it pops open. Climbing in he can smell the sugar at the bottom of the drawer, it's a hidden compartment.  
He noses, pushes, scrabbles, and the compartment pops up to reveal an array of candy bars and doughnuts. As good as all of it smells and looks it's not what he wants.

Putting his nose in the air again he manages to pinpoint something that he is almost positive is fresh cookies.

He scampers across the office to a door.  
Sticking his nose beneath the door jam he can smell what he is absolutely positive are chocolate chip cookies.

The door inches open as he stares at it. He slips quickly through the crack and finds Sneaky Fat Man being sneaky.

He paws at Sneaky Man's leg and Sneaky man jumps. Sneaky Man looks positively guilty with his hand stuck in a plastic container filled with warm cookies.

"Shoo." Sneaky man whispers and shakes a leg at him.

He refuses to leave and stares at the cookies.

"Go on, go!" Fat man says whispering fiercely.

He chitters loudly and lunges for the container.

"Get out of here"

He squeaks indignantly as Fat man jerks the container behind his fat back and peers nervously at the door.

He chitters again and Guilty Fat man shushes him.

He slinks to the door and looks back and forth between fat man and the door then squeals particularly loud. Guilty Fat man looks at him in alarm. He looks at the guilty fat man then at the cookies and then the door. He gives Fat man a choice, either hand over a cookie or get caught.

"Alright" Guilty fat man grumbles and digs out a cookie and sets it on the ground, "Don't get caught"

"Don't get caught doing what?" Pretty Girl says smirking

"That's really sweet that you're sharing your illegal booty Artie"

"Claudia!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

I hope you enjoyed now go review and request :)

So there's a start to more Artie & Ferret interaction some one requested. (Hope you liked it Shorty McGee!) and Maddie I think your request is up next! And the whole ferret in the shirt thing came from Shorty Mcgee's Artie's Rules story.


	10. Magic Cookie Maker

I really hope no one had extreme horrible days while I was on a hiatus for mid terms! (typed two years ago) so I was on hiatus for midterms for two years in which I had like 32 midterms

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Does My know you're down here?" Pretty Girl asks as she enters the dining room.

He'd been searching for cookies.

He ducks his head innocently.

Pretty Girl snorts and shakes her head, "Of course not. Well come on. You can help me with the cookies."

His tiny ears perk in excitement and his nose trembles in anticipation as Pretty Girl scoops him up and puts him on her shoulder.

She reaches into the cupboards and pulls out a shiny container.

He squeaks and wiggles his behind.

He jumps from her shoulder to the counter attacking the lid. Pretty Girl laughs then yelps as the lid goes crashing to the floor.

"Pete!"

"What?"

Pretty Girl jumps and he chitters angrily. No one is allowed to scare his Pretty Girl, she gives him cookies.

He sneezes. Though she must have made a mistake this white stuff is definitely not his cookies.

"What's Myka's ferret doing down here?"

"We were gonna make cookies wanna help, snot face?"

Pete-man groans, "Can't. Have to finish this report for Artie."

"Bad luck. Should of done yours on the plane ride back."

"You're starting to sound like Myka."

"Hey! Keep talking like that and you won't get any cookies, Buster."

Pete-man sticks out his tongue, "I think I'm just gonna start calling you Minni Myks"

Pretty Girl picks up a spoon and throws it at Pete-man who dodges it and skips away laughing.

He scratches at her sleeve to refocus her attention on him. He really wants his cookie.

She laughs and puts him back on her shoulder.

"You know we have to make them first right? Other Pete ate all the cookies last night. And by the sounds of Leena's grumblings this morning you helped him." She said scratching him under his chin.

He chirps.

Pretty Girl pulls out lots of interesting things from the cupboards but none of them are cookies.

He scampers down her arm for a better look.

By the time they're done he's almost sure she's tricked him.

But then she puts the tray of sticky goo into the magic cookie maker and he thinks maybe she hasn't. She gives him a gooey spoon and he sniffs it. It smells good.

He takes to the task of licking it clean. It's almost as good as cookies.

He props himself on his hind legs and tries to see if the cookies have appeared yet but he's not tall enough.

He scrabbles up on to a chair. But he's too high.

He sighs and curls up next to Pretty Girl who is playing with one of those computer things.

He huffs and stares at the magic cookie maker with longing.

Pretty Girl chuckles and pats him on the head, "Just a few more minutes, Bud."

Cookie making was fun but Cookie eating is so much better.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Hey Jess idk who you are cuz you'r not logged in but send me a link to that plot bunny would ya? And the rest of you…well here's a chapter and if you don't review I'll…send Pete the ferret to mess up your kitchen!


End file.
